


Daimons

by TheCrownBelow



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Blood and Gore, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Alternating, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownBelow/pseuds/TheCrownBelow
Summary: Angel Dust receives a call that puts his loyalties, present and past, to the test.Charlie only appears to see one person.Vaggie only sees Charlie.Husk wonders why nobody is keeping an eye on their new guest.Some people still haven't let go of their past...Somebody is keeping secrets...... and nobody knows what Alastor wants.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Daimons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it!  
> I wanted to point out that this fic is only canon as far as the contents of the Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss Pilots, everything else is just my own headcanons and/or theories. And my love for drama and grey characters and angst... yeah. So, I don't want to say anything else because I have a big mouth and I'm going to end up spoiling something if I let myself go.
> 
> This chapter is a little short because it works as an introduction, I hope to write longer ones in the future!
> 
> Btw, English is not my first language and this is my first fic, so any constructive criticism is going to give me life and fill my soul with light, sparkles and general beautifulness.
> 
> Oh, and a warning: general awfulness from some characters.

**Angel Dust I**

It had been exactly two weeks since Alastor started sponsoring the Happy Hotel and still not even one demon had shown up. It was not that they were trying to avoid it, or that the lingering turf wars were forcing them to stay at their homes. It was that they simply did not care.

Angel Dust leant his head in one of his hands, lazily sucking on a frozen lollypop. He was bored and Charlie had cut his liquor consumption- which would have been non-existent nonetheless, taking into account the speed in which Husk finished bottle after bottle. Oh, he could get more, that’s for sure. After all, Alastor HAD promised an infinite supply. But for once in his life, Angel did not care that much about the liquor.

He stared at Husk, fascinated. The cat had spent the best part of the last few hours just bottoming-up bottles and playing solitary. Clearly giving him the cold shoulder. It was a complete and absolute disregard for his presence that Angel adored. Not for the lack of attention, of course- Hell knows that pestering the grumpy bartender had become Angel’s new addiction- but for the way he simply didn’t care what others thought of him. He would yell and swear and ignore everyone around the place and not give a single fuck. Right now, we was drinking. Angel stared at the line of transparent liquid going down and down, disappearing from the bottle and into the cat’s throat. He gulped, feeling his own mouth burning. Okay, maybe he DID miss his spirits. When he looked again, the bottle had been completely refilled and down the line went again. It was fascinating.

Which was extremely lucky, because outside the hotel death in Hell had gone on as if nothing had happened at all- And it was driving the resident infernal princess up the walls.

“I just don´t understand! What am I doing wroooooong?” She dragged her hands down her face, pulling her bottom eyelids down in desperation. Vaggie sighed from the couch, arms crossed.

“You have to understand, hon. These things take time! It’s not as if demons would start checking in just after, what? One creepy guy upping the decorations and opening a bar? This is Hell! You can find booze everywhere!”

“I know, I know…” Charlie flopped on the couch, landing her head in her girlfriend’s lap and covering her eyes. The other demon started petting her hair, waiting for Charlie to continue. “I guess I just hoped our message had reached somebody.” She threw her arms in the air. “Anybody!”

Vaggie sighed, grabbing her girlfriend’s hands and cradling them in her own. “Perhaps we should try and contact 666 News again? Wait, no. Scratch that. That was an awful idea.” She started rubbing her eyes. Seeing herself free, Charlie took her chance to groan loudly and drop her arms almost to the floor.

“… Maybe I should call my dad? After all, he is the best at manipulating demons, he should know what to do.” Angel raised an eyebrow at the bitter undertone of her voice. “I would ask my mom as well, but…”

“Are you eavesdropping?”

Angel yelled, jumping so high that he found himself crouching at the top of his stool. Where the fuck had Nifty come from?? And for the love of Satan, how long had she been in the room?

“The fuck are you talking about, leave me alone!” He made a shooing motion towards her with one arm, the other three busy clutching his seat. His gaze was attracted to something pink in the floor, something that was quickly turning into a puddle. “Great! Now my lollipop is ruined. Are you happy?”

“Ohmygosh you were TOTALLY eavesdropping!” Suddenly, Nifty was at the bottom of the stool, grabbing the wood near Angel’s feet and bouncing on her tip toes, a manic glint in her eye. “What did you hear? What is happening? Ohdear, is Charlie MAD?? Is she? Is she??”

Angel tried to push her away, struggling to de-attach her little hands from the stool. Nifty just grinned, staring right at him while her nails kept digging further and further into the wood. Seeing that he was unable to throw her away using just his hands, Angel tried kicking her in the chest. That seemed to do the trick, sending the little demon flying across the bar to crash at the Black Jack table. Angel puffed, straightening out his suit and rearranging the fluff of hair on his chest, which had ended somewhat squashed during the fight.

“Are you thinking on repairing that shit or what?” Oh, that’s right. That was Husk’s favorite gambling table, wasn’t it? Angel Dust turned around, a smile spreading under hooded eyes, unaware of the silence that suddenly hung in the room.

“Oh baby, if you wanted me spread over your table you only needed ask~”

“Un-fucking-beliable.” Aaaand that was Vaggie. Angel turned around, hands on his hips and eyes rolling. The moth demon hadn’t moved from the couch, although Charlie was now sitting beside her, legs tucked on one side of her body. Both of them were staring at him, the princess’ eyes wide. Angel glared right back.

“What.”

“What? WHAT? Where the fuck did that come from?? Are we expected to just stand here while you harass the staff??” Vaggie’s bow was already looking pointy, her eyes sharp. It looked like someone was getting angry. Well, nothing really new there.

Angel waved one hand, turning again to the bar and picking up his lollipop-taking the chance to lean just right, making sure that Husk got an eyeful… aaaand not even a blink. Damn he was difficult- “Pffffft. She started it, honey. Learn your facts before you throw around false accusations.”

This only seemed to anger Vaggie more. “Yeah, because you were spying on us! What, did you think we hadn’t noticed?”

Angel raised an eyebrow, looking around for something to clean his frozen snack in. “Oh, come on! This is a public space, doll. If you don’t want the entire hotel- as empty as it is- to hear what you are talking about, go somewhere else.” We grabbed Husk’s bottle, pouring the spirits in a glass and then dunking the entire lollipop in, swirling it around a couple of times before sticking it back in his mouth with a lick and a wink in the bartender’s direction.

“It’s just… we don’t think Nifty deserved that, Angel. Maybe your treatment isn’t going as well as we thought…” That was Charlie. Angel felt his heart give a guilty little lurch. With Vaggie he could fight as long as necessary, but the princess was way too sweet for all of this. He glanced in her direction, noticing how she seemed to lean on her girlfriend’s shoulder, gaze downcast. The mood in her section of the couch appeared to have dropped so low that even the shadows around her seemed darker. Angel was actually feeling pretty guilty.

He spared a glance to Nifty, who had remained silent since her landing. The corners of his mouth fell on an incredulous grimace. “Look at her, the fucker is asleep!”

“Oh.” Charlie’s eyes had opened wide. “I guess she’s okay, then? You still should repair the table, though! It’s Husk’s favorite!”

“Hell no, that’s Alastor’s staff, this is Alastor’s bar, repairing this shit is his job.” He looked at his cellphone, the screen obviously black. “Oooooh look at that, a call from work!” He started walking towards the stairs, just peeking over his shoulder before starting to climb them. “I guess I have to answer, SUCH bad luck~” The sound of his heels clicking up the steps soon drowned Vaggie’s yelling.

Angel didn’t really know how to feel. It was true that he had been listening to a conversation that was not his own, but he meant it when he said that is was almost impossible to miss it! He had been occupied with his lollipop and Husk- the only thing Husk had said to him in the entire day was that reproach about breaking his table. Angel paused, setting one of his hands in the banister and closing his eyes. He took a big breath. He was aware he came in strong, and that other people might not enjoy it. But that was Angel Dust! After all, what were they expecting? For the biggest porn star in hell to act coy? Come on! It basically came with the job! If you talked with Angel Dust- and as long as his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied- you woud get a sex joke. He prided himself for all the dirtiness he could make come out of his tongue. They shouldn’t hope for something else.

He continued walking, arriving at his floor and going mindlessly towards his room. He was hurt. His friends’ accusations had gotten to him, especially because Nifty had been the one who started pushing and pressing him. He knew the little cleaning demon had meant no harm, but she had put him in the spot and he hadn’t really known how to react outside of trying to get her to go away. And Charlie… she didn’t deserve this, any of it. Her TV appearance had been kind of good, with an ol’ good fist fight thrown in and all! It should have gotten somebody’s attention, not only Alastor’s.

Angel stopped in front of his room, feeling somewhat disheartened. He started fumbling with his key, mumbling to himself while he tried to turn the lock. As soon as he managed to open it, a small blurr of fuzzy pink shot out and started sniffling around his heels, touching his hands with a soft nose when he picked them up.

“Oh, Fat Nuggets! Who is a good piggy? Who is the bestest piggy in the world?” The pig let out a soft squeak and wiggled, buring their paws in Angel’s chest puff and completely destroying its calculated fluffiness. Angel only laughed, pulling them away and holding their tiny body in front of him. “You missed me, eh? Let’s go in, I think I have a bit of food left somewhere… let me see…”

Once they were inside and behind closed doors, Angel just threw himself to the ground and started rummaging around like that, stretching his limbs and generally relaxing.

“Oh, if I told Val that I had missed being on my back so much, I’m sure he would haul me to the studio in no time… hehehe. He. ANYWAYS, I think I have figured out why he’s letting me stay here, Fat Nuggets, yeah? Oh, here is your food- Oh, good piggy, yes you are~ Yeah, I think it’s because I’m not paying rent- well, I am supposed to after the entire turf war thing, but like HELL they are taking a single dollar from me- and then Val can keep all the money I make on the side. Charlie doesn’t bother checking what I do outside the hotel anyways, so what harm can it do? And I can keep some dollars out of every job and put them someplace here and with them I can buy lots and lots of delicious treats for you, Fat Nuggets. And who knows, maybe one day I’ll change the room’s decoration, because for real? It’s awful.”

At this point, Fat Nuggets had already finished their food and had fallen asleep with their hooves up in the air, a pick tongue hanging out in mid-air. Angel Dust stretched again and stood up, taking three steps just to fall immediately back in his bed. He buried his face in an assorted variety of pink fluffy cushions-his pride and joy and basically the only thing he had not grown tired of out of the entire room-, rubbing his hair against them and making a mess out of it. His hand twitched. Again. With a groan, he lifted his head and started combing his hair with his fingers, making sure it hung all right. Dammit, he had grown WAY too used to having his hairstyle on point. Argh, the pains of being a celebrity…

His musing where interrupted by the sound of steps clicking down the hallway. Angel buried his face in his arms with a huff, completely unsurprised when a radio voice started humming a song to accompany the beat of the steps. As usual, most of the sounds came out as half-cut due to a sudden change of static whatever-it-was. A few seconds later and the hum disappeared down the hallway, supposedly on its way to the hotel reception.

Alastor was definitely strange.

Angel flopped again on his back and stared at the ceiling, feeling his eyelids starting to drop. He should go outside and look for a ride, but it was so nice there on his bed. Maybe he could leave it for the next day- He could take Fat Nuggets out as well. Had he introduced them to Charlie, Husk and the rest? He should…

Angel opened an eye. Something was buzzing, and this time there was no radio demon nearby to put the blame in. He raised his hands, using them to pat around his bed. One of them knocked over something, that fell down with a painful crash. The spider demon rolled, rubbing his eyes while with another hand he flipped the cellphone. He froze. There was one big V in the screen. And he was REALLY not feeling up for that.


End file.
